george_and_wolfiefandomcom-20200214-history
List of George
Below is the full list (as of September 16th, 2013) of every comic strip in the paper version of the George & Wolfie comic. Each comic strip is given a simplistic name that describes the premise of the strip's topic. Sometimes it is followed by a number - which either means there is a story that is continued into the next strip, or simply carries the same general topic. For a full list of the electronic version, click here. "Season" 1 Season 1 strips represent the earliest comic strips, as these are implemented with the mindset that Wolfie is the only main anthropomorphic character in the world. In addition, George was friends in high school with Lily and Dane. 1 - Pilot 2 - Greetings 3 - Meetings 4 - Awakening 5 - Drugs 6 - Apologies 7 - Instant Messaging 1 8 - Televisions 9 - Conversations 1 10 - Studies 11 - Profiles #1 (George) 12 - Profiles #2 (Wolfie) 13 - Bitching 1 14 - Conversations 2 15 - Visits 1 16 - Anecdotes 17 - Nintendo 1 18 - Nintendo 2 19 - Conversations 3 "Season" 2 Season 2 comic strips maintain the overarching storyline - that George is from Maine and is unaware of the existence of Anthropolitan characters (although Bill is introduced in #17). 20 - Instant Messaging 2 21 - Profiles #3 (Lily) 22 - Profiles #4 (Dane) 23 - Families 24 - Families 2 25 - Families 3 26 - Nightmares 27 - Magic 8 Ball 28 - Musicals 29 - Musicals 2 30 - Spying 31 - Profiles #5 (Shawna) 32 - Profiles #6 (Bill) 33 - Sleep-Overs 34 - Sleep-Overs 2 35 - Sleepovers 3 36 - Sleepovers 4 37 - Sleepovers 5 38 - Bitching 2 39 - Musicology 40 - Classes Begin 41 - Profiles #7 (Derek) 42 - Profiles #8 (Diedric) 43 - Cousins 1 44 - Aviation 1 45 - Biology 1 46 - Lunch 1 47 - The Knowledge Chair 1 48 - Physics 1 49 - The Knowledge Chair 2 50 - Walking Home 51 - Profiles #9 (R.A.) 52 - Orange Juice 53 - Walking Home 2 54 - The Knowledge Chair 3 55 - Character Building 56 - (Sketch of Wolfie Walking) 57 - Aviation 2 58 - (Italian Squirrel!) 59 - Thinking Of You! 60 - Merry Christmas!... 61 - Profiles #10 (Eliza) 62 - Biology 2 "Season" 3 After a year-long hiatus, Season 3 comic strips were picked up again (some time in late 2011 or early 2012) with a somewhat more defined art style but still maintain the overarching storyline - and is currently still running. A "main storyline" is introduced in this season that somewhat intertwines with the "Musicals" storyline. Also worthy of noting is that Strip #81 is the first comic strip in sequence to not be a Profiles comic strip. The season unofficially will be completed after strip #104 (Goodbye For Now) as the author will have filled the first sketchbook he used for the comic. Season 4 will begin immediately after Season 3's completion, some time in Early 2014. 63 - A.D.D. 64 - Nintendo 3 65 - The Avian Club 66 - The Knowledge Chair 4 67 - Bitching 3 68 - Musicals 3 69 - Musicals 4 70 - Musicals 5 71 - Profiles #11 (Rob) 72 - Main Story 1 73 - Main Story 2 74 - Main Story 3 75 - Main Story 4 76 - Main Story 5 77 - News-Bulletin!? 78 - Musicals 6 79 - Art Class 1 80 - Uncles 1 81 - Uncles 2 82 - Custodial 83 - House Meeting 84 - Lunch 2 85 - The Avian Club 2 86 - Custodial 2 87 - Bitching 4 88 - Lunch 3 89 - Physics 2 90 - The Avian Club 3 91 - Profiles #12 (Owen) 92 - Physics 3 93 - Musicals 7 94 - Physics 4 95 - Birthdays 1 96 - Aviation 3 (CURRENT STRIP) 97 - Physics 5 98 - Custodial 3 99 - The Avian Club 4 100 - Thank You! 101 - Profiles #13 (Gene) 102 - Family Call 103 - Birthdays 2 104 - Goodbye For Now!